Ocean Panic
Ocean Panic is a Water Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the Tie-attack Move for Water. *Japanese Kanji: 魚竜強襲 (Assault of Icthyosaur) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates when you tie with any Sign. *Effect: The ground gives way and your opponent falls into an underwater lake, when five Ophthalmosaurus shoot past and slice them with their noses! It also lowers their Technique. Availability This card was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition (New; 067-水; ft. vs. Szechuanosaurus) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (069-水; ft. vs. Szechuanosaurus) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (074-水; ft. helping Spinosaurus) *Kakushin 1st Edition (044-水; ft. vs. Albertosaurus) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (045-水; ft. vs. Daspletosaurus) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (051-水; ft. vs. Maiasaura) *Kakushin 4th Edition (053-水; ft. none) *Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (035-水; ft. helping Agustinia) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (051-水; ft. Isisaurus vs. Majungasaurus) Ocean Panic Card 6.jpg|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Ocean Panic Card Geki 2nd+.gif|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Ocean Panic Card 2.jpg|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Ocean Panic Card 3.jpg|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Ocean Panic Card 7.jpg|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Ocean Panic Card 8.jpg|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Ocean Panic Card 5.jpg|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Ocean Panic Card 4.jpg|Ocean Panic arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Foolscap (Space Pirates), Zoe Drake (D-Team) (never used) *Used by: Jobaria *Appeared: High Sea Chase *Used to Defeat: None *Effect: Five Ophthalmosaurus surround your opponent, repeatedly leaping in to strike! TCG Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKDS-055/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 57 anime scene :+800; If your opponent's Dinosaur in this battle is a Fire Dinosaur and you lose, negate any of your opponent's Dinosaur and Move special abilities that happen after the battle. (This means effects that say "If you win," "If you lose," or "After this battle" don't happen.) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Foolscap used Ocean Panic for his Jobaria in High Sea Chase, summoning five Ophthalmosaurus. They surrounded and attacked Spiny, but he countered them with Futaba Super Cannon, summoning Futabasaurus to snag and whip them away with a stream of water. They followed and tried to attack Futabasaurus underwater, but he eventually lured them back to the surface into the path of Spiny's Ultimate Water, allowing Spiny to hit and defeat them along with Jobaria. Both Ocean Panic and Jobaria's cards were reclaimed by Zoe (with Ursula protesting that they were hers because she won the battle). Trivia *Though summoning five Ophthalmosaurus, its cards typically only feature three, once each showing one and four. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Aquatic Harpoon (Kaku 1st). *When used in the arcade, the enemy falls into a suddenly-appeared water hole in the ground and ends up in a deep sea of water as if the battle had been taking place on a thin layer of dirt and rock over an underground body of water. As it is only used in the open ocean in the anime, it is unclear if that version carries the same effect. **The arcade animation's logic of having an underwater location under the battlefield signifies that the battlefield has layers of terrain similar to a hypothesis of the moon Europa, which is believed to have an ocean beneath a layer of ice. Even so, this can be overlooked. Gallery Ocean Panic with Ophthalmosaurus.jpg|Ophthalmosaurus' pre-attack acrobatics for Ocean Panic Ocean Panic (Ophthalmosaurus) 01.jpg|Ophthalmosaurus surrounding Spiny in the anime Ocean Panic.png|Ophthalmosaurus attacking Prosaurolophus in the arcade Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:Arcade Category:Anime